1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices that perform repair and refresh operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may include redundancy memory cells that can be used to repair defective memory cells. When an address of the defective memory cell, is input to the semiconductor memory device, a repair operation may be performed by cutting off a normal path and by activating a redundancy path to the redundancy memory cell. In addition, in a volatile memory device, which is a type of the semiconductor memory device, a refresh operation may be performed to retain data stored in memory cells. The semiconductor memory device may include a repair circuit that performs the repair operation and/or a refresh circuit that performs the refresh operation.